mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prahy
NOTE: This is a machine translation of http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prahy Prahy (Prague) is the name of the oldest and probably still the only fully českojazyčného MUD u The name is derived from the mysterious Prague passing between worlds MUD. History Prague, originally created as a paper board game similar to Dragon's Lair, but thematically focused on the Roman Empire in the reign of Emperor Nero on, so for the first spread of [Christianity ]. Already the oldest form of the game, however, started in virtual m model Blue House in Prague to Summer, who was with that first connected world starokřesťanským The threshold . There was also the first part of the Middle-earth of. In 2000 to 2004 The play was reworked into electronic form. For Driver was chosen popular LPMud, as the basis of software libraries libraries German-MUD Unitopia. In 2005 has been operational for MUD Internet the public telnet mote server in the company BeeInside. Connection and control Communication with the game server threshold is based on protocol Telnet. Therefore, the user to connect to the MUD needs at least telnet client, or even better client designed specifically for telnet MUDs. Like telnet client can also serve well set browser. Telnet at Prague's :/ / prahy.mmh.cz: 3333 telnet :/ / prahy.mmh.cz: 3333. Prague is trying to communicate with user as natural as possible Czech language. In the analysis of typed commands is limited, however some immutable characteristics LPMud drivers, so the game can not communicate any sentences, but the language modules are sufficient to be able to enter phrases like "look through his leather bag" or "put two arrows into three . quiver. " This property is truly Prague became the first Czech communicating Mude, because previous attempts or graphics men are contented with expressions like "give third quiver 2 arrows. " Breakdown MUD consists of several domain, ie separate worlds, including providing the main link just mentioned Prague. At present, the MUD calculated with the following domains: *'' 'House''' - input domain into which each player receives after a new game characters. It is a virtual image of Blue House in which the player to remain jailed until he is able to accomplish the first task. *'' 'Oikumens''' - main domain Prague, in which the player can get out of the House after completion of the first task. The domain is the image of Roman Empire in the reign of Emperor Nero on, the player enters it in the Jerusalem a *'' 'Middle''' - Domain showing the Middle-earth also known from books J. RR Tolkien, in the period shortly before the end of the Third Age. This domain is not yet ready MUD only a small part, but it is accessible to players. *'' 'Narnia''' - Domain showing Narnia, and the adjacent country, as known from Chronicles of Narnia C. S. Lewis, during the Golden Age of Narnia. This domain is currently in preparation and inaccessible to players. *'' 'Stínadla''' - Domain showing Stínadla, familiar from books Jaroslav Foglara, during the events described in the book Stínadla rebels. This domain is currently in preparation and inaccessible to players. Playing the game Game character, which recently came into play, is weak and has no experience. Game can gradually grow and gain experience in different areas (explore the world, fight, craftsmanship, performance tasks, playing games, etc.). In comparison with other MUDs in Prague fewer opportunities for combat, but more opportunities to obtain such craft and similar skills. Most experience points, players receive while performing "tasks" and playing "games". The tasks the player meets mostly in the discovery of a problem plaguing some of the non-player characters, whereby the player decides to help. Games are usually text versions of various desktop computer and board games ( Skateboarding, Hangman, Pexeso, and so on.). Players can also connect to the various "společenstvům" which are both craft guild s (smith i barbers, thief i below.), And communities with various spiritual overtones (magician s, Jews, Christians, and so on.). Unlike most men can also be a member of multiple communities (although some of the membership are not mutually exclusive). As a member of the community the player can develop specific skills that can help him in getting a livelihood during the game and tasks. After gaining enough experience with large player can become a "mighty man" and thus open access to some parts of the game that are inexperienced players closed. Achieving heroic experience is also usually a prerequisite to a player could become "angel", a spoluprogramátorem game. References * External links * 3333 telnet address Games * web forum for the discussion of Prague MUD server Redfin Category:Unknown codebase Category:Czech Category:Foreign language Category:Machine translation